Titan Blood
by xxCapitolACExx
Summary: The year 850. Mankind recieved a frightening new enemy. One that rivals if not surpasses the horrific titans. The rise of this new force started six years ago. It began when Dio Brando entered the Yeager household. (Will contain manga spoilers for future chapters.


Titan Blood  
Chapter 1  
Enter Dio Brando

...  
Year 844 (1 year before the fall of wall Maria)

Within Wall Maria in one of the slum villages, there was a home owned by self proclaimed "Master Thief" Dario Brando, who lived with his son Dio. Dario had contracted a mysterious disease and slowly but surely it was killing him. Dio was indifferent to this development due to the fact his father abused him and was responsible for working his mother to death.

"Dio, you ungrateful little shit get over here!" The sick old man called for his son.  
Dio closed the book he was reading nonchalantly and asked in a monotone voice " Do you need your medicine?"

"No that shit does not work, Dio I will soon pass on and I want you to take this letter to Doctor Yeager, he owes me a favor for saving his family from an accident." In actuality he had planned to steal from what he thought were their corpses but instead it turned out they were alive and well. They been in a neighboring village due to the whole fact the man of the house was a doctor, they were heading there when the accident happened. The old man continued to speak "I want you to take the fortune he is sure to have!" Dario chuckled to himself one more time but then he passed on.

Dio stood in front of his father's grave his face still emotionless, but he soon spoke to his deceased father " I will get the money not for you, you selfish bastard, but for my own personal gain" he then spat on the old man's grave and said "that was for my mother."

...

Eren being as lazy as usual was loafing around, while Mikasa was doing their chores of gathering fire wood. As soon as she finished she woke him up from his peaceful sleep. "Wake up we need to go home now." She said gently. He got up with a big stretch and sighed, he didn't mean to fall asleep he just did.

"Sorry Mikasa... wait did you already gather all of the wood!" He asked in shock. '_Dammit_' he thought to himself '_she is probably gonna be pissed, or at least mom will be._' As he was thinking Mikasa gave him half,holding a finger to her lips telling him she would keep it a secret. He sighed in relief "thanks" he muttered knowing he owed her big time.

As soon as they made it home they made it a point to be quick about putting away the wood, knowing how bad of a liar Eren was. They simultaneously said they were going to go play as the ran out the door both parents thinking it was from excitement and not giving Eren the time to blow their cover. They found Armin being attacked by bullies again but of course Mikasa was there so they ran of like little cowards.

Armin smiled saying "thanks guys".

"Of course man, what do you think we would just let them beat up on you?" Eren laughed. The other two joined in for a short while as they headed to the spot they hung out at by the water.

Armin then asked "shouldn't you guys be waiting for the new kid that will be living at your house?"

"We were but we knew you would need help" only half lying. Mikasa only nodded in agreement. Armin face went dark feeling useless as he usually did, but quickly hid it.

Armin then added "yeah those jerks just won't leave me alone" with a slight grin trying to hide his disappointment with himself.

After a while they all decided to go home, the first thing Eren and Mikasa saw was a blonde boy who could not be older then ten years old. His face was pale and smug in a regal sort of way. The two guessed in an instant this had to be Dio Brando, so they ran up to him to welcome him to his new home.

...

'_I thought this family was rich Mr. Yeager is a doctor after all_' then it stuck him that Dr. Yeager did not charge much for his services just enough so he and his family could live comfortably in Wall Maria. Somewhat pissed off his attention then came to a boy and a girl his age running towards him, the boy offering a welcoming smile. The girl just blankly staring his direction more than likely just following him. Dio soon realized he would be living with these two and thought of how annoying this will be.

The boy spoke first saying " Hey my name is Eren Yeager and she is Mikasa Ackerman ." She gave a half assed wave which kind of pissed Dio off. Eren seeing his annoyance quickly put in "don't take it personally she is always like that." This did not make him feel better. But he just let it go as he entered the house in the most regal way he could wishing to give a good impression to Eren's parents who kindly welcomed him.

'_Much better_' he thought to himself, slyly grinning at the praise he was getting he looked back at the other two and noticed their expressions getting darker '_now hopefully they learn their place_.'


End file.
